The present disclosure relates to a heat transfer device and, more particularly, to a heat transfer device that performs better heat transfer at a point thereof which is in contact with a portion of a body of a user.
In the modern society, a material having a high heat transfer rate is important in terms of effective use of energy. With development of information technology (IT), an electronic material necessarily requires a heat transfer rate of a predetermined level or more to effectively control heat generated by a device due to miniaturization, integration, high efficiency and the like. To secure the heat transfer rate, various researches such as manufacturing of a novel composite material, synthesis of novel thermal conductive particles, control of structures and shapes of thermal conductive particles and control of orientation inside matrix resin as well as a complexation process for thermal conductive filler have been progressed. However, these researches have disadvantages in that a long time and high economical costs are consumed.